Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is the protagonist of L. Frank Baum's novel, , as well as Return to Oz. Appearances ''Return to Oz In ''Return to Oz, the film sequel to the 1939 movie, Dorothy has trouble going to sleep, and is taken to a hospital by Aunt Em, who hopes that she can be cured of her "dreams." The treatment is electric shock therapy. Another patient is aware of this and helps Dorothy escape from her room and down the hallways. Nurse Wilson attempts to catch them, but they both escape and fall in a river. The other girl vanishes but Dorothy grabs onto a chicken coop that floats by, gets in, and falls asleep. When Dorothy wakes up she is in Oz, with her pet hen, Billina, and floating in a very small pond. They both swim to the shore where they find a lunch pail tree. They bring two down, eat the food in them, and begin walking into the forest. They get to Dorothy's old house that she arrived in the first time and notice that the Yellow Brick Road has been upturned. They walk along it until they get to the Emerald City which has lost its color. They journey inside, where Dorothy discovers all of its citizens, including her friends the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion, had been turned to stone, and the Scarecrow is nowhere to be seen. They soon come across the Wheelers who chase them. Dorothy hides in a secret room which houses a robot, Tik-Tok. She winds him up, and he explains that he was designed to be Oz's one-man army but was shut down. With his strength, Dorothy reopens the door and Tik-Tok takes down the Wheelers, allowing them to defeat the gang. One of them directs them to Princess Mombi, who explains that the Nome King had taken over the Emerald City and captured the Scarecrow. She wants Dorothy's head for her head collection. Dorothy, refusing, is locked up along with Billina in her attic. There, they meet Jack Pumpkinhead, a being whose "mother" was created to scare Mombi. Dorothy devises a plan to retrieve the Powder of Life from Mombi's head collection. This she does, but not before alerting Mombi's severed body of her escape. Rushing back to her friends, they attach the head of a Gump to a sofa that they intend to bring to life and make fly. They narrowly escape Mombi and head towards the Nome King's mountain. However, the Gump falls apart, sending the group plummeting down onto the Nome King's mountain. He confronts Dorothy and tells her that the Scarecrow had been turned into an ornament for his collection. As soon as the group joins her again, he proposes that they play a game with him. If they touch the correct ornament and say the word "Oz" within three guesses, then the Scarecrow will appear and they could go free. One by one, they go into the collection, and fail to guess correctly. During Tik-Tok's turn, the Nome King tells Dorothy that thanks to her, the ruby slippers are now his and he can use them to send her back home, never to think of Oz again. She refuses and goes in after Tik-Tok, who lured her in by pretending to wind down as a part of his plan to see if she could see what he changed into. His plan fails, however, as he is nowhere to be found after his final guess. Dorothy then guesses twice and is able to find the Scarecrow as a green ornament. They then rescue the others (who were green ones as well), but the Nome King stops them from guessing and tries to eat them, starting with Jack, but Billina, who was hiding in his head, lays an egg that falls into the Nome King's mouth. This kills him, as eggs are poisonous to Nomes, leaving the ruby slippers for Dorothy to take. As the mountain collapses, she clicks her heels and wishes for all from Oz to return there safely and the Emerald City and everyone in it to be restored. The slippers' magic works and a celebration is thrown. The Ozians encourage Dorothy to be the Queen of Oz, but she says that she has to go back to Kansas, as it is still her real home. The understanding citizens comfort her in wishing that she could be in two places at once. But as she says this, the ruby slippers reveal the girl from the hospital in the mirror behind her. She reveals her name is Ozma, rightful ruler of Oz, and promises Dorothy that should she ever need to return, she is always welcome. As she leaves, Billina decides to stay behind. Dorothy returns home and is found by Toto, Uncle Henry, and Aunt Em who tell her that the hospital was hit by lightning and burned to the ground (with Dr. Worley in it) and they see Nurse Wilson being taken to jail. Returning home, Dorothy sees Ozma in her mirror with Billina. She tries to notify Aunt Em, but a hush from Ozma tells her to keep Oz a secret. Smiling, she runs outside to play with Toto as the film ends. ''Once Upon a Time and Zelena meeting Dorothy for the first time in ''Once Upon a Time.]] Dorothy appears in the ABC TV series Once Upon a Time, in the Season 3 episode, "Kansas". In the episode, she was whisked away to Oz during a cyclone, where she was rescued from the debris of her home by Zelena (the Wicked Witch of the West) and Glinda. Impressed by her durability in surviving the storm, they welcomed her with open arms, but Zelena (who had recently joined the sisterhood of the witches) felt envious of her quick acceptance by the witches, and only grew in anger when Zelena had read a prophecy stating that the greatest evil would be slain by a newcomer to the realm. Believing she was the evil, Zelena attempted to attack the unsuspecting Dorothy. However, frightened by Zelena's fire magic, she threw water at her to put the fire out but causes her to melt as a result. A horrified Dorothy asks Glinda to send her back home, but she brings her to the Wizard instead, who gives her the silver shoes to take her home. Clicking the heels, she happily does so, unaware that the Wizard was actually Zelena in disguise, trying to get rid of her so that she could continue her dark plans. She returns in the episode "Our Decay". Having been informed by the Munchkins that Zelena hadn't been killed and had taken over all of Oz, Dorothy returns to stop Zelena from stealing the Scarecrow's brain. She escapes with him and they return to where she first landed. Zelena however tracks the two down and casts a spell over Dorothy, freezing her, who watches helplessly as Zelena removes the Scarecrows brain. Gallery Dorothy return to oz.jpg images12355673234.png imagesCAPE45BF.jpg a11111113.png 72218478.jpg qwe1992.jpg Tumblr n3kx4hs5YN1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_naqfavWot01qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nc6ohiJrp41qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Rto1.jpg Rto4.jpg mGOwcoKjnQ0l.jpg|Dorothy arrives to Oz in Once Upon a Time. Once-Upon-a-Time-season-3-episode-20-dorothy.jpg|Dorothy is greeted by Glinda. latest (1).png|Dorothy throws water on Zelena. OUAT S5 16 14.jpg|An adult Dorothy Gale OUAT S5 16 01.jpg OUAT S5 16 02.jpg OUAT S5 16 04.jpg OUAT S5 16 08.jpg OUAT S5 16 10.jpg OUAT S5 16 11.jpg OUAT S5 16 12.jpg OUAT S5 16 13.jpg OUAT S5 16 16.jpg OUAT S5 16 38.jpg|Production images of Dorothy OUAT S5 16 40.jpg OUAT S5 16 41.jpg OUAT S5 16 48.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Dorothy.png See also *Candace Flynn (portrayed Dorothy in "Wizard of Odd") *Dorothy Gale as portrayed by Ashanti in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Oz characters Category:Nieces Category:Orphans Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Protagonists Category:Return to Oz characters Category:Iconic characters